


How the lucky ones learn

by road_to_jay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, marauders - Fandom
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, F/M, HP - Freeform, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/road_to_jay/pseuds/road_to_jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of double drabbles and one shots through Lily's POV and her journal about before and after 3AM and 3PM. Because every now and then the stars align and some grow up to be the lucky ones. But you learn, oh God, you do learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the lucky ones learn

~ _"I tried to hard to act like a nice lady and you taught me that it was good to be crazy... could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?"_ ~

**How to learn you before 3 A.M. (and taking notes)**

_"If ever there's a day when I grow tired of memorising each and every one of your traces I hope you'll be there to bring me coffee and wake me up from the haze of real life and its battles… carrying undiscovered traces I'd let my worn out eyes roam through and find some rest."_  
James was nervous pacing around the room designed for us when I finished filling another page of my old journal.

 

Worn out but still burning, he was talking to himself and his mug of black coffee about things I quite surprisingly couldn't force my mind to pay enough attention to absorb. I had things to get off my chest myself, sure. I was choking too. But for the sake of our sanity I was able to keep my mind tangled in a much happier reality.

So write I did – like about how the old telly would shine brighter when reflecting on his naked back, especially when he could manage to shut the bloody hell up. Or how soothing his snores could sound after another losing day and even blinking felt like a sin when I could be welcoming his every move which every now and then included ridiculous personifications of a PMSing Lily worrying another book he graced with stains of coffee.

The room grew quieter and James hugged my shoulders.  
"Let's go grab some firewhisky, love. You can take this journal of yours if you promise to keep on writing about my perfection, huh?"  
"You bloody git", I grinned.

 

**#**

 

~ _"Everyone around here seems to be going down, down, down. If you stick with me, I can take you higher and higher... Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time."_ ~

**How to learn you after 3 A.M. (still taking notes)**

After a few shots those glasses were as messy as the hair and my thoughts combined. A couple of battles lost and some others won so we still could celebrate it… Even though there was no firework sparkling against the hazel sea I was drowning into.

While I tried to breathe on my journal about another dark, dull, rising morning.

Drowning and I couldn't care less, git could swallow me whole and he did. Damn. Did it every time he silently stared at me before a battle or after a kiss. Or when he was inside me, breaths out of rhythm and arms around me like a million mahogany magical towers.

Here I am losing my track into beautiful words but, oh fuck, if only the dictionary could come to life and see him than it would be possible to dream of a vocabulary that suits and describes him as he truly is in his high voltage existence.

I was trying to stitch those words together when James approached me with those silver linings pressed in a smile, pushing against all odds and dark clouds to grant me another bit of his taste.  
Or maybe that's just the alcohol burning.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.: James, Lily and most of my biggest obsessions belong to Rowling and those quotes come from Lana Del Rey's song name "Lucky Ones".


End file.
